


Guardian in Training

by guineamania



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Stress, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooth realizes that it would be irresponsible to let Jack loose on the world now he could actually be seen. But training him to be responsible may be harder than she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian in Training

“I’m bored!” Jack exclaimed for the fifth time in the past ten minutes.

“Being a guardian is not all fun and games Jack,” Tooth sighed, her cheery demeanour fading with Jack’s persistent nagging. Now that Pitch had been defeated it had been decided that Jack would learn what it is to be a guardian by tailing each of the current guardians in turn. As it was Tooth’s idea she took the first turn, and she was already regretting it.

“But I am the guardian of fun so shouldn’t all I do be fun. Not logistics and paperwork,” Jack muttered.

“Things get out of hand if you don’t manage them Jack, you need to be responsible not reckless,” Tooth continued trying to talk sense into the boy, but his attention was already lost by Baby Tooth’s return.

“I specialise in reckless darlin,” Jack joked with a ridiculous parody of a Southern drawl.

“I give up!” Tooth exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. He was too much, it was like babysitting not working together.

 

“I’m not doing it!” Bunny shouted as he opened his door to find Tooth on his doorstep.

“Please, he is driving me crazy and he seems to have some respect for you now,” Tooth pleaded, she had lasted three days with Jack’s juvenile antics and couldn’t take anymore.

“Then give up on this foolish idea, I told you it wouldn’t work. He cannot be house trained!” the door was slammed in Tooth’s face. She had already tried North and he was way too busy to have Jack getting in the way. There was only one month left until Christmas. But they couldn’t just let him loose on the world again, now people could see him it would be chaos.

 

Tooth sighed as she flew in through the roof of her home. Silence. It hadn’t been this quiet since Jack arrived. Her first thought was that something had happened to her excitable house guest. With a barely concealed urgency, Tooth hurried through the halls hunting for Jack. When she finally found him she couldn’t believe the sight that met her. Jack was curled up fast asleep on his bed. As a spirit he didn’t need to sleep but he looked so unbelievably peaceful. Sandy sat on the windowsill, smiling at her; it was clear this was his doing.

“Thank you,” Tooth sighed with a soft smile of her own. “I think he needs that.”


End file.
